babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
朝鮮大學
|위치=광주광역시 동구 광주광역시 북구 |규모=14대학, 5독립학부, 7대학원, 2전문대학원 |학부=30,915명 (2009.4.1)조선대학교 대학소개 - 대학현황 - 현황 참조 |대학원=2,480명 (2009.4.1) |교직원수=교수: 784명 (2009.4.1) |상징=소나무, 백학조선대학교 대학소개 - 대학상징 - 상징물 참조 |학교법인=조선대학교 |웹사이트=http://www.chosun.ac.kr/ }} , )는 대한민국 광주광역시에 있는 종합 사립대학교이다. 지방최초의 사학(私學)이자 한국 최초의 민립대학(民立大學)"(앞서가는 광주) 광주의 경제영토 넓히는 조선대" 《매일경제》, 2009년 6월 10일 작성으로, 1946년 9월 7만 2000여 명으로 이루어진 조선대학 설립동지회에서 광주야간대학원(光州夜間大學園)으로 설립하였다. 1948년 재단법인 조선대학을 설립하여 조선대학으로 개편하였으며, 1953년 종합대학으로 승격하였다. |'Chosun University' is one of the oldest and most prestigious private universities in South Korea. Its campus is situated in Gwangju metropolitan city, in southwestern South Korea. The current president is Joen Ho-Jong. Around 32,000 students are enrolled. |'朝鮮大學'（ ）位於大韓民國光州廣域市東區，是一所標榜年青的大學。大學成立於1946年。在1980年光州民主運動爆發時，就在該校的校園開始。 }} 발자취 Academics Undergraduate courses are offered through the university's 14 Colleges: Humanities, Business, Education, Electronics and Information Engineering, Natural Sciences, Social Sciences, Physical Education, Foreign Studies, Arts and Design, Law, Engineering, Dentistry, and Pharmacy. Graduate courses, which cover most of these same areas, are offered through the various departments of the Graduate School. Medicine was offered at undergraduate level until 2007. From 2009, medicine is offered at graduate level. History Chosun University was founded by the Chosun College Founders' Association. The Association was formed in May 1946, and rapidly gained members throughout Chungcheong, Jeolla, and Jeju provinces. According to the school website,http://www.chosun.ac.kr/eng/university/page2.html "membership rose to more than 72,000 by the end of 1947." The first classes of the school, then called Kwangju Evening Academy, were held on September 29, 1946. It was renamed Chosun Academy shortly thereafter, and became a college in 1948. It became a university at the beginning of the 1953 school year, at which time the graduate school was also established. 연혁 역대 총장 이념과 비전 설립정신 민족국가 수립에 기여할 지역사회의 인재를 양성 조선대학교는 민족국가 수립에 기여할 지역 사회의 인재를 양성한다는 뚜렷한 민족적 자각 속에서 태동되었다. 일제의 탄압으로 좌절된 호남지역의 민립대학설립운동은 해방 직후인 1946년 5월에 조선대학 설립동지회가 설립되면서 부활되었다.조선대학교 대학소개 - 이념과 비젼 - 설립정신 참조"우리나라 최초의 대학은 어디?" 《오마이뉴스》, 2005년 5월 12일 작성 조선대학 설립동지회 조선대학 설립동지회(朝鮮大學 設立同志會)는 해방조국 건설의 신념에 불타는 지식인, 관리, 지주로부터 머슴과 촌부에 이르기까지 광범위한 지역대중이 참여한 자발적 모임이었다. 설립동지회원 자격은 계층, 학력, 빈부의 격차를 넘어서 호남지역 전 대중에게 완전 개방되었으며 설립인가 신청 당시인 1947년말까지 7만 2천여 회원들이 조선대학의 설립에 참여함으로써 민족국가수립에 기여하고자 하는 대중의 열망은 그 유례가 없는 규모로 결집되었다. 설립주체의 대중적 성격과 규모로 인하여 조선대학교는 명실상부한 호남인의 민립대학으로 출발하였다. 설립동지회는 발기선언문을 통하여 민족국가와 민족문화 건설의 시급한 과제에 당면하여 획일성을 배격하고 개성을 갖춘 민주시민을 양성하고, 학문과 사회현실이 상호 실천적 연관을 갖는 현실적인 교육을 행하여 전문 지식인을 양성하되 자질있는 학생에게 교육의 기회를 확대할 필요를 강조하였다.조선대학교 대학소개 - 이념과 비젼 - 설립동지회 참조 |} 건학이념조선대학교 대학소개 - 이념과 비젼 - 건학이념 참조 *'개성교육' 창조적 정신으로 인류사회에 이바지할 수 있는 개성 있는 인재를 기른다. *'생산교육' 교육의 장과 사회를 연결하는 생산교육을 통하여 국가 발전에 기여할 봉사하는 전문인을 양성한다. *'영재교육' 폭넓은 장학지원을 통하여 우수한 자질을 갖춘 영재를 육성한다. 교육목표 대한민국 교육의 근본이념과 본교의 건학이념에 입각하여 심오한 학술연구와 교수 및 사회봉사를 통해 국가와 인류사회의 발전에 기여할 수 있는 전문 지식인의 양성을 목적으로 한다.조선대학교 대학소개 - 이념과 비젼 - 교육목표 참조 캠퍼스 광주광역시 동구에 본캠퍼스인 백악캠퍼스가 있고, 북구에 첨단산학캠퍼스가 있다. 백악캠퍼스 조선대학교 백악캠퍼스는 광주광역시 동구 서석동 375번지에 위치해 있으며 약 110만m²의 교지가 있다. 캠퍼스의 뒤로는 무등산을 끼고 있으며 백악(白堊)이라는 명칭의 유래는 총 길이 375m로 국내 단일 건물 중 가장 길이가 긴 조선대학교 본관의 모습이 마치 학이 날개를 펼치고 날아가려고 하는 모양새라는 데에서 유래하였다. 조선대학교 본관 건물은 학교뿐만 아니라 광주광역시의 상징으로 2004년에는 중앙의 5개 박공부분이 등록문화재 94호로 지정되었으며 2009년에는 야간 경관 조명공사로 광주광역시를 상징하는 랜드마크로 새롭게 태어났다."조선대 본관 야경‘빛고을’상징으로" 《동아일보》, 2009년 4월 16일 작성 학교의 주요시설은 조선대학교 사이버 캠퍼스투어를 통해 확인할 수 있다. 첨단산학캠퍼스 조선대학교 첨단산학캠퍼스는 광주광역시 북구 오룡동 1110-10번지에 위치해 있으며 학생 현장교육 지원, 산학 협력연구, 산업체 장비공동 활용사업 등을 목적으로 2005년 설치 되었으며 1만m² 규모의 대지에 각종 작업실 및 세미나실을 갖추고 있다. 대학 및 대학원 대학조선대학교 대학 · 대학원 - 대학 참조 *인문과학대학 ** 국어국문학과 ** 영어영문학과 ** 사학과 ** 철학과 ** 문예창작학과 * 자연과학대학 ** 수학과 ** 화학과 ** 식품영양학과 ** 컴퓨터통계학과 ** 생물학과 ** 해양생명과학과 ** 물리학과 ** 생명공학과 *법과대학 ** 법학과 ** 글로벌법학과 *사회과학대학 ** 정치외교학부 ** 행정복지학부 ** 신문방송학과 ** 경찰행정학과 *경상대학 ** 경영학부 ** 경제학과 ** 무역학과 *공과대학 ** 토목공학과 ** 응용화학소재공학과 ** 선박해양공학과 ** 건축학부 ** 금속재료공학과 ** 항공우주공학과 ** 기계공학과 ** 신소재공학과 ** 환경공학과 ** 메카트로닉공학과 ** 산업공학과 ** 원자력공학과 ** 기계설계공학과 ** 전기공학과 ** 에너지자원공학과 ** 생명화학공학과 ** 광기술공학과 *전자정보공과대학 ** 전자공학과 ** 제어계측로봇공학과 ** 컴퓨터공학부 ** 정보통신공학과 *외국어대학 ** 영어과 ** 중국어문화학과 ** 스페인어과 ** 아랍어과 ** 독일어과 ** 프랑스어과 ** 일본어과 ** 러시아과 *사범대학 ** 국어교육과 ** 특수교육과 ** 물리교육과 ** 화학교육과 ** 생물교육과 ** 지구과학교육과 ** 영어교육과 ** 수학교육과 ** 음악교육과 ** 독어교육과 ** 가정교육과 ** 교육학과 *체육대학 ** 체육학부 ** 태권도학과 ** 무용과 *의과대학 ** 의예과 ** 의학과 ** 간호학과 *미술대학 ** 미술학부 ** 디자인학부 ** 만화애니메이션학부 ** 디자인공학과 *치과대학 *약학대학 *군사학부 *상담심리학부 *언어치료학부 *기초의과학부 *자유전공학부 대학원조선대학교 대학 · 대학원 - 대학 참조 일반대학원에는 5계열, 71학과(부), 23협동과정이 설치되어 있으며, 특수대학원은 6개가 있고, 전문대학원은 2개가 있다. 목록은 다음과 같다. 특수대학원 *산업대학원 *경영대학원 *디자인대학원 *교육대학원 *보건대학원 *정책대학원 전문대학원 *의학전문대학원 *치의학전문대학원 주요시설 중앙도서관 조선대학교 중앙도서관은 1950년 본관 2층 서고에서 시작하여 여러 해에 걸쳐 각 단과대학에 분관을 두어 오다가 2003년 공대분관, 자연대분관, 의대분관을 통합하여 현(現) 중앙도서관이 개관하기까지에 이르렀다. 전체 5,508평의 규모에 광주·전남 지역 최초로 장서수 100만권을 돌파하였다."조선대 중앙도서관 장서 100만권 돌파" 《광주드림》, 2005년 5월 26일 작성 일반열람실, 멀티미디어정보센터, 인문·사회과학자료실, 예술·역사자료실, 문학자료실, 연속간행물실, 의학학술정보센터 등의 시설을 갖추고 있다. 생활관 조선대학교의 생활관인 백학학사는 남·여학사 총 513실에 1,026명을 수용할 수 있으며 개인별 네트워크시설, 독서실, 체력단련실, 자치회실 등을 보유하고 있으며, 2008년 착공에 들어가 2010년 완공 예정인 제2기숙사 글로벌하우스는 지하2층 지상11층 규모에 1,500명을 수용할 수 있다.조선대 제2기숙사 신축 《광주드림》, 2008년 11월 27일 작성 언어교육원 조선대학교 언어교육원은 1996년 어학교육원으로 시작하여 2008년 현재의 언어교육원으로 명칭을 변경, 학부 생활영어·영어회화실습 강의를 전담 운영하고 있으며 산업체 및 시민을 위한 외국어 강좌 개설 및 외국인 임용관리, 외국인 학생을 위한 한국어 강좌, 베트남 분원 세종 한국어 학당조선대, 베트남에 한국어학당 설립 《동아일보》, 2008년 10월 15일 작성 , 한국어교사 양성과정, CU TESOL(Teaching English to Speakers of Other Languages) 등을 운영하고 있다. 평생교육원 조선대학교 평생교육원은 1995년에 조선대학교 부설 사회교육원으로 개원하여 2004년에 평생교육원으로 명칭변경되어 교육과 연구, 사회봉사기능을 수행하며 연간 130여개 강좌를 개설하고 있으며 현재 민간경비교육, 학점은행제 등을 운영하고 있다. 박물관 조선대학교 박물관은 1992년 미술대학 건물 2층에 개관하여 1999년 지금의 본관 1층으로 이전하였다. 총면적 706㎡에 전시실, 수장고, 유물정리실, 학예연구, 자료실 등을 갖추고 있고 소장유물은 2만 7,774점에 이른다.조선대학교 박물관 - 박물관안내 - 유물현황 참조 전시실은 제1전시실(대학사실), 제2전시실(정득주 동문 기증유물실), 제3전시실(호남지역사실)로 나뉜다. 제1전시실에는 조선대학교의 연혁과 민립대학건설 과정, 건립 당시의 영상자료를 전시하고 있고조선대학교 박물관 - 전시실 - 1전시실 참조 제2전시실에는 조선대학교 졸업생인 정득주가 기증한 460점의 도자기 유물을 전시하고 있으며조선대학교 박물관 - 전시실 - 2전시실 참조 제3전시실에는 조선대학교 박물관이 직접 조사하여 밝혀낸 유적과 각 대표 유물 등을 시대별로 정리하여 호남지역에 자리잡고 살아온 선조들의 삶의 모습을 한눈에 볼 수 있도록 전시하고 있다.조선대학교 박물관 - 전시실 - 3전시실 참조 이외에 다양한 특별전을 열고 있다. 미술관 조선대학교 미술관은 국내외 미술사조의 흐름을 전달하는 창구의 역할을 하고 사장되는 지역 미술문화의 자료를 발굴하며 정보를 수집·보관하는 한편 작가들의 발표의 장으로 활용하고 이를 활성화하여 시민과 미술인 모두에게 문화적 욕구를 충족시킬 수 있도록 하기 위한 목적으로 1989년 미술대학 신관을 건립하면서 함께 개관하였다. 1989년〈광주ㆍ전남 미술 50년전〉이라는 개관전을 시작으로 1992년 정식으로 미술관 승인을 받았다. 현재 상설전시실인 '김보현 실비아 올드실'을 운영중이며 이외에 다양한 특별전이 상시 개최하고 있다. 장미원 조선대학교 장미원(ROSE GARDEN)은 2001년 의과대학 동문들을 중심으로 2003년 1차 조성되어 2008년에는 광주은행의 기부금과 지역민, 교직원 및 학생의 뜻을 모아 현재의 장미원으로 확장되었다. 매년 5월 장미축제 - 백악의 향기 라는 이름으로 장미축제가 열리고 있다."조선대, 제8회 장미축제 개최" 《천지일보》, 2010년 5월 12일 작성 부속/부설기관 부속기관조선대학교 대학소개 - 조직도 및 연락처 참조 *평생교육원 *취업지원본부 *중앙도서관 *기초교육원 *고시원(황금추관) *고전연구원 *미술관 *박물관 *언어교육원 *체육관 *정보전산원 *친환경 자동차기반부품소재 인재양성센터 *생활체육지도자ㆍ경기지도자연수원 *사범대학부설교육연수원 *실험동물센터 *치과기자재시험평가센터 부설연구기관조선대학교 대학소개 - 조직도 및 연락처 - 부설연구기관 참조 *인문학연구원 *기초과학연구원 *법학연구원 *사회과학연구원 *지식경영연구원 *공학기술연구원 *국제문화연구원 *의학연구원 *사범대학부설교과교육연구소 *구강생물학연구소 *스포츠과학연구소 *약학연구소 *조형연구소 *군사학연구소 의료원 조선대학교병원 조선대학교병원은 1971년 우수한 의료인 양성과 지역주민의 보건 향상이라는 목적아래 19개 진료과 200병상 규모로 개원하여 2002년 FIFA 월드컵 공식 지정병원에 선정되었고 2004년에는 분당서울대학교병원과 협력 병원을 체결"분당서울대-조선대병원, 협력병원 협약체결" 《데일리메디》, 2004년 5월 23일 작성하는 등 호남제일의 사립대학병원으로 거듭나고 있다. 암센터, 심장혈관센터, 당뇨병센터, 척추센터, 관절센터, 스포츠건강재활센터 등을 운영중에 있으며 2010년에는 글로벌 스탠다드(ISO 15189)에 적합하게 의학시험실을 운영하는 공인메디칼시험기관으로 인정받았으며"광주FC 부상선수, 조선대병원이 책임진다" 《스포츠조선》, 2010년 11월 30일 작성 광주FC 선수단의 지정병원에 선정되었다."조선대 등 6개 대학병원 공인 메디칼시험기관 인증" 《헬스코리아뉴스》, 2010년 7월 21일 작성 현재 212실 707병상을 운영중이다. 조선대학교치과병원 조선대학교치과병원은 1978년 개원하여 2000년에는 지금의 초현대식 치과병원건물로 이전하였다. 2002년 FIFA 월드컵 공식 지정병원에 선정되기도 하였으며 현재 10개 진료과 2실 2클리닉이 운영중이다. 국제교류 13개국 66개 대학교, 2개 단과대, 23개 학과,기관,연구소 등과 자매결연 중이다. 자세한 내용은 조선대학교 국제협력팀 홈페이지에서 확인 가능하다. * 호주 3개 * 캐나다 1개 * 칠레 1개 * 중국 31개 * 콜롬비아 1개 * 독일 1개 * 인도 3개 * 인도네시아 2개 * 일본 11개 * 러시아 9개 * 스페인 1개 * 대만 2개 * 태국 1개 * 미국 13개 * 베트남 4개 학생활동 조선대학교 총학생회 *총학생회 홈페이지 *대학원총학생회 홈페이지 동아리 활동 5개 분과 74개 동아리가 활동 중이다.조선대학교 대학생활 - 학생활동 - 동아리 참조 * 학술분과 * 봉사분과 * 수련분과 * 종교분과 |} 조선대학교 대학언론사 조선대학교 대학언론사로 1975년 개국한 교내방송사인'교육방송국(CAUB)'과 인터넷 방송국, 교내신문인 조대신문, 매달 영문 잡지를 발행하는 영자신문사, 학생자치 언론사인 민주조선 교지편집위원회가 있다. 조선대학교 동문 Sister schools Chosun University maintains sisterhood ties with a large number of institutions: 70 internationally, and 42 domestically.http://www.chosun.ac.kr/eng/exchange/page2.html Countries involved include Australia, China, Colombia, Egypt, Germany, India, Japan, Mexico, Nepal, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Taiwan, Thailand, the United States, and Vietnam. 교통 / Transport / 交通 지하철 ● 광주 도시철도 1호선 남광주역 5번출구 버스 *'급행간선' : 순환01번 *'간선버스' : 지원15번, 진월17번, 봉선27번, 일곡28번, 금남55번, 송정98번 *'지선버스' : 지원35번, 금호36번, 문흥80번, 지원150번 *'공항버스' : 1000번 주석 및 참고자료 Riforenses / 參考資料 바깥 고리 / Ikstornol links / 外部連結 *조선대학교 홈페이지 *조선대학교 홈페이지(영문) *조선대학교 입학처 홈페이지 *조선대학교 총동창회 홈페이지 *조선대학교 첨단산학캠퍼스 홈페이지 *조선대학교 산학협력단/연구처 홈페이지 *조선대학교 부속중학교 홈페이지 *조선대학교 여자중학교 홈페이지 *조선대학교 부속고등학교 홈페이지 *조선대학교 여자고등학교 홈페이지 *조선대학교 공식 트위터 - 트위터/@chosun_univ *朝鮮大學互聯網放送局 *조선이공대학 *조선간호대학 Category:朝鮮省大學 Category:대한민국의 등록문화재 Category:광주광역시의 문화재 Category:1946년 설립 Category:광주광역시의 대학교 Category:광주 동구